The fast-food industry is booming, in part, due to the convenience and speed provided by the ability to take out food and drive through for food. Condiments are typically packaged in small paper or plastic containers for these purposes. Consumers often forget to ask for condiment packets, and typically they are not provided except upon request. Furthermore, condiment packets are not reusable and are wasteful since they must be thrown away after one use despite having some left.